The present invention relates to data communication technologies for making two or more processors cooperate to enable more sophisticated information processing.
As processors such as computers grow more sophisticated, the use of such computers creates an expectation of more sophisticated information processing. As an example, expectations nowadays are running high for cooperative operation of two or more image processors to carry out processing for a large-screen motion picture display.
However, an increase in processing power of each individual processor of a multiprocessor system may not lead to effective use of the multiprocessor system unless the transmission of image data, synchronizing signals and other data is properly performed between the individual processors. When image processors cooperate to make a large-screen motion picture display, improper data communication therebetween runs a danger of reducing the number of image frames per second or may result in system downtime.